1. Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to media and methods to culture microorganisms and methods to detect microorganisms.
2. Related Publications    1. Roof, D. M., and J. R. Roth. 1988. Ethanolamine utilization in Salmonella typhimurium. J. Bacteriol. 170:3855-3863.    2. Roof, D. M., and J. R. Roth. 1989. Functions required for vitamin B12-dependent ethanolamine utilization in Salmonella typhimurium. J. Bacteriol. 171:3316-3323.    3. Chang, G. W., and J. T. Chang. 1975. Evidence for the B12-dependent enzyme ethanolamine deaminase in Salmonella. Nature 254:150-151.    4. Garsin, D. A. 2010. Ethanolamine utilization in bacterial pathogens: role and regulation. Nat. Rev. Microbiol. 8 (4): 290-295.    5. Kofoid, E., C. Rappleye, I. Stojiljkovic, and J. Roth. 1999. The 17-gene ethanolamine (eut) operon of Salmonella typhimurium encodes five homologues of carboxysome shell proteins. J. Bacteriol. 181: 5317-5329.    6. Brinsmade S. R., Paldon T., Escalante-Semerena J. C. 2005. Minimal functions and physiological conditions required for growth of salmonella enterica on ethanolamine in the absence of the metabolosome. J. Bacteriol. 187(23): 8039-46.    7. Chapter 4 entitled Isolation and identification of Salmonella from, meat, poultry and eggs products in USDA/FSIS Microbiology Laboratory guidebook, 3rd Edition, Rev. #4, website: fsis.usda.gov/PDF/MLG_4_05.pdf    8. Chapter 5B entitled Detection and Isolation of non-O157 Shiga-toxin Producing Escherichia coli (STEC) from Meat Products in USDA/FSIS Microbiology Laboratory guidebook, 3rd Edition, Rev. #1, website: fsis.usda.gov/PDF/Mlg_5B_01.pdf    9. Chapter 5 entitled Salmonella in FDA Bacterial Analytical Manual, 8th Edition, November 2011 Version, website: fda.gov/Food/ScienceResearch/LaboratoryMethods/BacteriologicalAnalyticalManualBAM/ucm070149.htm